


Come una candela nel vento

by LilithNoorDaimon



Category: Mortal Kombat II: la distruzione totale
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithNoorDaimon/pseuds/LilithNoorDaimon





	Come una candela nel vento

Cadi.

L’impatto con il suolo è violento.

Le tue ossa si infrangono con un rumore sinistro.

Senti le schegge perforare i tuoi polmoni.

Il dolore annebbia la tua mente.

Soffri, vero Raiden?

Ma non ti importa.

E poi lo sapevi.

Shao Kahn non ti ha mai considerato veramente un fratello.

E per Shinnok il tuo cuore è un’onta da cancellare.

Senti una voce che invoca il tuo nome, sofferente, disperata, rabbiosa.

E poi un rumore di passi concitati.

Liu..

Il dolore oscura la tua vista, però non ti impedisce di percepirlo.

Non lo vedi, ma lo senti.

E’ subito accanto a te.

La sua mano sinistra sfiora la tua fronte, in una tenera carezza.

E l’altra sostiene la tua nuca, con la medesima dolcezza.

Non vuole vederti soffrire.

Con delicatezza, poi ti solleva ancora un poco il capo.

E’ gentile il tuo allievo, vero?

Ha paura di farti soffrire ancora.

Poi, sempre con la stessa cura, ti riappoggia la testa in basso.

Senti della stoffa sotto il tuo collo e il dolore si attenua.

Non senti più quell’atroce senso di soffocamento.

Giri il capo e lo vedi.

Liu Kang è accanto a te e ti guarda angosciato.

Cerchi di sorridergli e, con voce flebile, lo chiami, ma una fitta di dolore spegne le tue parole in un gemito sofficari.

Rischi quasi di soffocare, malgrado il sostegno di quell’improvvisato cuscino di stoffa.

-No! Non puoi! Non devi morire!-grida lui triste, disperato, angosciato.

La sua voce palpita di dolore.

Non vuole perderti, vero Raiden?

Ma tu sai bene che è inevitabile.

I danni che hai subito non possono essere curati.

Ma va bene così.

Tu faresti di tutto per loro.

Gli esseri umani…

Quanto hai imparato da loro…

Essi non meritano di morire o di vivere schiavi del giogo di un folle tiranno.

Negli uomini si mescolano le vette del paradiso e le abiezioni dell’inferno.

La storia ha consegnato all’immortalità fulgenti esempi di bontà e cupi moniti di male.

E la loro luce merita di essere tutelata, a qualsiasi costo!

E poi…

Non dimentichi cosa ti hanno dato.

Grazie a loro, hai conosciuto il calore di una famiglia.

Hai compreso il valore dei sentimenti, da sempre considerati il punto debole da Shinnok e Shao Kahn.

Hai imparato a non rinnegarli!

Non ti penti Raiden.

Neanche ora, mentre il respiro ti si infrange in sottili e dolorosi ansiti, tu mostri rimpianti per quello che hai fatto.

“Non è affatto debolezza difendere la vita!” hai detto a tuo padre, poco prima di essere ucciso.

E non cambi idea.

Sorridi e guardi Liu Kang.

Non riesci a muoverti, ma speri che il tuo sguardo racconti le tue emozioni.

Li ami, tutti e quattro.

E ami soprattutto lui, quel monaco dall’animo limpido e forte come un diamante abilmente tagliato.

Per te è un figlio, vero Raiden?

Lo hai aiutato tante volte…

E vuoi aiutarlo ancora…

-Sono fiero di morire… da mortale… come voi…-sospiri.

Speri che le tue parole raggiungano il tuo allievo, lenendo il suo dolore.

Vorresti anche sfiorare il suo viso con la mano, ma le tue membra non rispondono ai comandi della tua mente.

Sei debole, troppo debole.

La tua mente è prigioniera di un corpo infranto e sofferente.

E, improvvisamente, una mortale stanchezza si impadronisce di te.

Il tuo cuore non riesce a pompare più sangue.

Il tuo petto non riesce a sostenere lo sforzo della respirazione.

Tante parole vorresti dire a Liu Kang, Raiden.

Ma non puoi.

Non più.

E’ finito il tempo, Raiden.

Chiudi gli occhi, sopraffatto dal tocco della morte.

E tua vita, dolcemente, si spegne come una candela nel vento.


End file.
